


Three's Company

by t_hens



Series: Three's Company [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan visits Phil and Jimmy for a week in December





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you, thank you, thank you_ to [Moody](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/) for all her help with this series.

The ride from Wokingham to Manchester—normally green and bright—is covered in a sheet of snow that makes everything out of Dan’s train window a grey blur, but Dan doesn’t care. Nothing, not even shitty weather, could keep Dan from making this trip.

Though it had only been a few weeks since Dan went home after the Halloween gathering, it felt like years. Every day he woke up wishing it was today, wanting desperately to get back to Manchester. Back to Phil and Jimmy.

When Phil had texted and asked if Dan could come visit since Phil’s parents would be gone for a few days, he didn’t even bother asking his parents. He bought a train ticket with his the meager remains of his paycheck and sent the screenshot to both of them. His dad wasn’t happy, but then again, when was he? 

And there really wasn’t a better reason than seeing his boyfriends. Even now, almost two months later, and he still hasn’t gotten over the rush of happiness he feels when he thinks of them. How he had managed to snag, not only one, but two kind, smart and gorgeous boys, was beyond him, but he wasn’t complaining.

-

The train station isn’t crowded for once, the cold likely being a deterrent, but Dan pays no attention to anyone other than the two tall figures craning their necks to find him. He waves, catching their eyes, and he watches as both grin when they find him. He rushes over quickly and throws his bag to the ground in favor of wrapping them both in a hug.

It doesn’t work very well, even with his long arms he’s not able to wrap them both in one embrace, but they do their best to make it work and Dan can feel the heat of their bodies on either side of him and it makes the unease he normally cares around in his chest ease a bit.

“So happy you’re here,” Jimmy mumbles into his ear. Phil nods and Dan can feel the movement against his head where it’s laid nestled between their bodies.

He doesn't want to let go, happy to stay in their embrace forever, but now that he’s outside he can feel how cold it actually is, and moves away to grab his bag. They wear matching grins when Dan finally faces them again and he lets himself be lead to the bus station.

-

The house is just how Dan remembers it. A bit creepy, yes, but mostly cosy. Phil’s mum works hard to make the house a home and it makes Dan yearn a bit for a home like Phil’s got, but he shoves the idea out of his brain. Now is not the time for being mopey.

“What should we do first lads?” Jimmy asks, taking Dan’s bag into his own hands and walking upstairs to deposit it in Phil’s room.

Dan can think of a million things he wants to do, to both of them, but he just shrugs, not wanting to come off _too_ eager. “Anything is fine with me.”

Phil considers it for a moment, eyes roaming Dan in a less than innocent way, but he moves his eyes to the tv after a second. “We could watch a film and relax?”

“And popcorn?” JImmy yells from the top of the stairs.

Dan giggles and Phil rolls his eyes fondly. “Of course you buffoon! You can’t watch a film without popcorn.”

-

After they’ve all changed into comfy clothes and they have a heaping bowl of popcorn, everyone snuggles in to watch some obscure horror movie that Phil had whined about wanting to watch until Dan and Jimmy gave in. 

It’s not really Dan’s cup of tea. He likes some horror, but this one is hard to follow and the train ride sapped most of his energy, so he mostly just snuggles between Jimmy and Phil, enjoying the closeness. He’s leaning against Phil’s shoulder and his feet are tucked under Jimmy’s thighs, and he’s sure he’s never felt more content.

His eyes start to droop about halfway through, but he doesn’t fight it. Jimmy’s rubbing his leg and Phil’s long fingers are carding through his hair and it feels so wonderful to be taken care of, dotted on, so he lets himself doze.

-

Jimmy’s voice is the next thing he’s aware of, and the light shaking of his shoulder. Dan blinks awake slowly, Jimmy’s bright blue eyes and cheeky smile the first thing he sees.

“‘Ello love. Ready for bed?”

“Mmm,” he replies, eyes fluttering shut again.

“C’mon. Up you get,” Jimmy murmurs and he can feel Phil moving beside him.

“No, carry me.” Dan whines, not wanting to move quite yet, and fingers dig into his ribs in response. He squeals and jerks forward, suddenly very awake and turns so he can glare at Phil, whose fingers are still tauntingly close to his ribs.

“Okay! I surrender!” Dan’s hands go up to show he won’t put up any more fight.

Jimmy’s fingers tickle him instead and all he can do is shout and laugh as they tickle him within an inch of his life. By the time they pull away, he’s flushed and breathless but happy in a way he hasn’t been since he left last time.

“Alright, alright. Bed please.” He stands and they follow promptly, letting Dan lead the way upstairs.

Everyone changes into pajamas and they go brush their teeth together. It’s crowded, and a bit unnecessary, but they all giggle and push into each other. It’s fun in a way that Dan never knew that being with someone could be.

-

Jimmy’s front is pressing tightly to Dan’s back and his arms are wrapped tightly around Phil’s middle when Dan wakes up in the morning. The bed isn’t really big enough for the three of them, but he will never complain about being too close to either boy. 

He’s the first one awake, so he mostly lays there, letting the winter sun filtering through the crack in the blinds warm his face. It isn’t until he adjusts a little and his cock brushes against Phil’s bum that he realizes he’s hard. Proper hard too, the kind that won’t be willed away. 

Once he’s aware of it, it’s all he can think about. Phil’s body is warm and soft and Dan desperately wants to thrust forward and relieve a bit of the tension coursing through his body. Moving back, to try and put some distance between them, he backs up until he can feel all of Jimmy behind him, and that does nothing to help his predicament.

Jimmy is hard too and his erection is digging into the fleshy part of Dan’s bum and he feels wild with it all of a sudden. His body begs him to move forward against Phil, but also back into Jimmy and all he can do is lay there and wish that he could get up and take care of this in the bathroom. 

A whine leaves him before he can stop it and Phil stirs in front of him, moving back until he’s in Dan’s space again, chasing the warmth of his body. Dan is completely pressed against him, with Jimmy snug behind, and he feels like he’s on fire. 

“You’re hard,” Phil whispers. He gives his bum an experimental grind backwards and Dan sees stars.

“I’m sorry,” he manages to choke out. His fingers are digging into Phil’s hip and there will probably be little finger shaped bruises there later, but Dan can’t be too bothered at the moment. He feels like his entire body is white hot.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Jimmy’s voice is gruff in the morning, and he grips on to Dan’s hip and pulls him backwards onto his own erection.

All Dan can do in response is whine, high in his throat. He wants so much all at once and his body is fighting him to thrust forward into Phil and then backwards on to Jimmy. It takes all his willpower to just stay where he is, though it’s the last thing he wants.

Phil turns over so he’s facing Dan and runs a hand slowly from the crease of his elbow to the waistband of his pajamas. He pulls on the fabric questioningly, eyebrows raising in inquiry.

“Please,” Dan breaths.

Phil’s hand disappears down into his pants and when his fingers wrap around his throbbing cock, he can’t help the moan that is ripped out his throat. He’s so hard and so desperate, and even though Phil hasn’t moved his hand yet, it still feels like the best thing on the plant.

Distantly he can feel Jimmy moving behind him and gripping on to his hip tighter. His break skates across Dan’s neck and the air in his lungs is punched out of him, leaving in breathless and wanting. Light kisses are trailed from where his t-shirt leaves his collarbone bare to that little spot behind his ear that makes goosebumps break out across his flesh.

When Phil starts to move his hand, Dan’s eyes actually roll back in his head and he thrusts forward into the tight warmth of his fist with no shame. Normally he would try and keep some composure, but the way they are picking him apart bit by bit, he knows he’s helpless to their prowess.

 

It doesn’t take long before he’s coming into Phil’s hand, the strength of his orgasm leaving him weak and speechless. He doesn’t do anything but slump forward onto Phil’s chest and try and catch his breath.

“You okay?” He can distantly hear Jimmy ask. He’s still pressing kisses to Dan’s neck, but they feeling more comforting than as a means to turn him on.

“Can’t feel my legs. Gimme a second,” he slurs back, making them both laugh.

He takes a few seconds and then turns on his back. Both of them are hovering over him, small smiles on both their lips and Dan decides then that he never wants to leave.

“That was fucking amazing.”

Phil looks like he’s gonna make some dumb joke so Dan presses his lips to Phil’s before he can say anything. It takes him off guard but he goes with it, not seeming perturbed about it.

Not breaking their kiss, Dan moves one of his hands back to cup Jimmy where he’s still hard and throbbing against Dan’s backside. It makes a deep groan leave Jimmy and Dan can’t help but feel a little bit smug about it.

With his other hand he rubs against Phil’s growing erection and Phil stutters out a surprise breath, interrupting the kiss.

“You don’t have to,” Phil tells him, though the way he shifts his hips forward and closer to Dan’s touch, tells Dan that the last thing he wants to do is stop.

“Want to,” Dan tells him, moving his hand inside Phil’s pajamas.

Once he has a good grip and Phil’s is preoccupied, he shifts a bit so he can get a proper hand on Jimmy, who doesn’t bother telling Dan that he doesn’t have to. He just captures Dan in a dirty snog to show his appreciation and Dan lets himself be passed between their mouths, ignoring the dull throb from his arms being in such awkward positions. Nothing short of the world ending could get him to stop.

-

After both Phil and Jimmy are sated and everyone has a minute to catch their breath and clean up, they all make the trek downstairs, stomachs growling loudly.

There is tons of food in the house, though Phil’s knowledge of cooking doesn’t extend far beyond cereal and toast, but it’s still nice. Jimmy makes them the shitty instant coffee that Phil is so fond of while Dan pulls out bowls and spoons for cereal. Phil is on toast duty, slathering each piece liberally with the marmalade his mum makes. 

Converging on the sofa with their breakfast, Phil turns the telly on and they all half watch the home improvement show that Phil put on. It doesn’t really matter what’s on, they all pay more attention to each other, chatting and flirting while they eat.

Later after everyone is finished, Phil pulls Dan into a shower and they spend most of it making out and washing each other’s hair while Jimmy sits on the floor, scrolling through Twitter. There’s a part of Dan that feels guilty, no matter how much they assure him that there is no jealousy between them, though he knows that if he was sitting on the floor right now instead of Jimmy it wouldn’t bother him. Jealousy sometimes felt like a second skin to him, usually the first emotion he felt but it wasn’t like that with them. Instead of feeling like the third wheel, Dan knew that he was an integral part of this thing between them. 

While Jimmy showers, Dan and Phil take turns blow drying and straightening their hair. After seeing Dan’s curly hair when he visited, Jimmy stands in the shower whining about how he wishes Dan would just leave it natural.

“I’m leaving mine curly!’ Jimmy protests.

Dan grins at the shower, though he know the image is a bit blurry because of the frosted glass between them. “Yeah but you look cute with curly hair.” Both Phil and Jimmy start arguing, but Dan just runs the flatiron over his hair once more, not quite satisfied with his hair, but at least it’s not curly. 

Jimmy is still grumbling about it when he gets out, but Dan presses a kiss to his surprised lips and gives him what he hopes is a winning smile. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll leave it tomorrow.” This perks him up and bit and he chases Dan’s lips again, giving it a light bite to show he agrees.

The rest of the day is spent outside, wandering around the snow-covered streets of Phil’s hometown, yelling and throwing snowballs and just generally being boys. It’s the most fun Dan’s had in ages, and when they go home that night and Phil tries to make spaghetti without burning it and they watch another weird film, he’s left with a feeling like he’s finally home. 

-

The next day is spent in a similar fashion, though when it starts raining in the afternoon and the snow starts to turn to grey sludge, they trample their way inside the warmth of the Lester’s home and discard their wet clothes on an pile in Phil’s room.

Dan steals a hoodie of Phil’s and a pair of pajamas of Jimmy’s and it makes him felt owned in the best way. Neither can hide their wide grins at the site of Dan covered in their clothes and they take turns kissing Dan enough that when everyone heads downstairs, Dan has the beginnings of an erection that’s not very well hidden in Jimmy’s pajama pants.

Kill Bill is the film Phil chooses tonight, everyone taking their designated spots on the couch; Dan in the center and Phil and Jimmy pressed up on either side of him. Most nights them being so close is just comforting, but tonight Dan’s got an itch under his skin, and now their presence feels heavy with sexual tension.

He’s sure he’s not the only one who feels it, because they aren’t even past the opening credits and Phil’s hand is creeping up his thigh and Jimmy’s arm, slung around his shoulders, is gripping on to him tightly, finger drawing small circles on his neck. The air in the room feels stifling and Dan wants to say ‘ _fuck the movie_ ,’ but he resists, trying to at least pretend he can focus on Uma Thurman when all his brain is filled with is the two gorgeous boys next to him.

-

It’s only about a quarter of the way through the film before anything happens. Jimmy is the one to break the tension, moving closer into Dan’s space and capturing Dan’s lips with his own. Dan groans into the kiss, threading his fingers into Jimmy’s mop of curly hair. He had forgone straightening that morning, and Dan couldn’t say he was upset about it.

Phil’s grip on his thigh becomes tighter the longer that he and Jimmy kiss and Dan can feel him pulling Jimmy, making him break away from Dan’s mouth, and pulls him onto his own. Watching Jimmy and Phil making out heavily, right in front of his face, makes the erection that had been growing steadily during his own kiss, absolutely ache. He feels a bit of precome leak and something cheeky and daring in him feels a thrill about getting Jimmy’s clothes a little dirty.

They all take turns kissing, pushing and pulling each other in and out of embraces, hands roaming over bodies frantically. It’s a confusing mess of limbs and lips, and Dan is in heaven. It isn’t until they are all separated and panting, that Dan realizes just how turned on he is. He’s sure that his dick is going to fall off if something doesn’t happen soon.

“Upstairs?” He asks, not even caring how needy he sounds.

The suggestion is met with enthusiasm, though it takes longer than it should to make it upstairs and into Phil’s room since no one is willing to stop kissing or touching long enough to make it up the stairs quickly.

-

Dan finds himself sitting atop of Jimmy’s thighs, driving his hips down and trying to keep up with the kisses that Phil and Jimmy keep pressing on to his mouth. He could probably come like this, not even being properly touched, but that’s not what he wants right now. There are other things that he’s been thinking about, and he’s not ready for things to end that quickly.

He stops moving against Jimmy, though every nerve in his body screams to keep going. He pulls away from the kisses and sits up so he can properly look at his boys. Both of them are flushed and panting and Dan knows how lucky he is as he watches them gaze up at him with their hooded eyes full of affection.

“I want to do something…” Dan starts.

“Wha’s that?” Phil asks, linking their hands together to show that Dan has all of his attention.

“I think I want to try having sex?” He says it quietly and can feel how red his cheeks are. He’s not nervous, per say, but there is still a bit of anxiety lingering through his body at taking such a big step.

“You sure?” Jimmy takes his other hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Dan nods and Phil and Jimmy gaze at each other for a second, communicating something between them.

“How do you want to do it?” 

Dan shrugs, not entirely sure. He’s fantasized about all of it, but in practice it’s a little different. “I think I want one of you to fuck me.”

The sharp intake of breath is obvious from both of them, and Phil closes his eyes for a brief second, palming over the tent in his pants.

“It would probably be best if I did it first. Phil’s a lot to take on the first time.” Jimmy tells him, his spare hand reaching up to grip Dan’s hipbone. 

Dan can feel the shape of Jimmy below him, and it sends a thrill through him. Jimmy’s being modest about his own size; they are both a lot to take on the first time, but he’s right about Phil. Dan would probably be extra sore trying to fit Phil inside him tonight.

“Yeah, okay.” His voice is high and breathy and he doesn’t even care. 

Everyone adjusts a bit, Phil peeling of his hoodie off of Dan’s overheated body and when he lays down on the bed, Jimmy grips onto the waistband of his pajamas and Dan’s pants and pulls them down slowly, exposing Dan’s stiff cock to the cool air of the bedroom.

“Gotta prep you first.” Phil stands and riffles through the little desk in his room, moving back to the bed with two bottles held in his hand.

“Cherry or Pina Colada?” 

Dan can’t help but laugh, because of course Phil has sweet flavored lube. “Uh, cherry I guess?”

“Good choice.” Phil hands the bottle to Jimmy where he’s perched between Dan’s legs and he moves to lay next to Dan, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

The first touch to his rim makes him jump, both from the cold of the liquid and anticipation. He’s never had more than his own fingers there, and he’s been thinking and hoping for this moment for so long, but his body still clenches a bit at the feeling.

“It’s okay,” Jimmy whispers to him, running his clean hand up Dan’s thigh. “Relax, baby.”

The pet name makes Dan keen a bit. That in combination with Phil reaching down and stroking him slowly is enough to make his whole body droop and relax. Jimmy presses in slowly and it’s so different than Dan expected. When he had done it to himself it wasn’t really anything to write home about, but when Jimmy’s fingers, longer but more slender than his own, slowly drag inside of him, he almost wants to come right then and there.

-

It takes a while before he’s ready. He tells Jimmy’s fine after the second finger had been entered and explored him for a while, but Jimmy had hushed him with a kiss and kept moving and stretching with his fingers. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you. Want this to be good.”

It makes Dan’s chest warm and he almost wants to cry at how happy he is. 

By the time Jimmy deems him stretched enough, Dan is practically crying with need. His cock, still in Phil’s hands, stands proud and strained, precome flowing freely down it, making Phil’s movements slick and easy.

“You’re sure about this?” Jimmy’s cock is flushed and a deep pink, perched between Dan’s legs, slick with lube and Dan almost feels pained by how much he wants it.

“Yes.” He doesn’t bother joking or being cheeky, wanting them both to know that he’s taking this seriously and he’s 100 percent sure it’s what he wants.

Jimmy nods tightly and shuffles forward a bit, until the tip is resting against Dan’s wet rim. 

“Take a deep breath,” Phil urges him, slowing the tempo of his fist over Dan, nipping at his jaw.

Dan takes a deep breath and when he lets it out slowly, he can feel Jimmy pressing forward. 

It’s a lot more than his fingers, but Jimmy is gentle and moves slowly, making periodic stops to make sure he’s still okay. Phil moves his hand slowly but surely and it helps blur the tiny line of pain he feels. 

When he bottoms out, Jimmy stays as still as possible, waiting for Dan to tell him it’s okay to move. Dan can feel the way that Jimmy throbs inside him and he’s suddenly desperate for him to move, to keep generating those little sparks Dan feels when Jimmy drags against his walls.

“Move please,” he breaths into Phil’s mouth where they are still snogging.

He pulls back slowly and pushes forward again, taking his time. Phil moves his hand away from Dan and he blinks his eyes slowly open to watch Phil wrap his fingers around his own length. He makes a pained sound against the skin of Dan’s shoulder where he’s laid his head and Dan has to look away, lest he come right away.

“Okay?” Jimmy asks. His voice is tight and Dan can see the restraint he’s using to hold himself back. 

“Yeah,” Dan pants, pulling Jimmy to his chest so he can capture his red and bitten lips in his own.

Moving makes Jimmy’s position in him shift and when he thrusts back in, the head of his cock brushes against something inside Dan that makes him throw his head back and let out a moan that would make a porn star blush.

“Fuck!” He calls out, not sure if he wants more of that feeling or if it’s too much.

Jimmy chuckles above him and hits the spot again, kissing the red patch on Dan’s cheek that he’s sure is the same cherry red of the lube bottle laying discarded somewhere on the bed.

Phil lets out a choked groan next to them and Dan is overwhelmed with how much he just wants them both so much. He wishes he had more hands so he could properly touch Phil and thread both of his hands through Jimmy’s hair, but he settles on pinching at the little rosy buds on Phil’s chest, and tugging gently on the hair at the nape of Jimmy’s neck like Dan knows he likes.

One of Jimmy’s hands wraps around Dan and after one more thrust into his prostate and Dan is gone for, painting Jimmy’s palm and his own chest in strings of come. Jimmy stills inside of him and once he’s come down a little, gently pulls out, getting a hand around himself and jerking himself off quickly.

Dan vaguely thinks that he should help, but by the time he has feelings in his hands again, Jimmy is letting out a shuddering breath and adding to the pool of drying come on his belly and chest.

Phil is still working a hand over himself beside them, tiny grunts leaving him. When Jimmy places his fingers under Phil’s chin and his eyes open, revealing pupils so blown there is hardly any blue left, Jimmy leans forward and drags his tongue over the combined mess on Dan. Once he has mouthful, he leans over Dan and pushes his tongue into Phil’s mouth, the come pooling there and moving between their mouths. 

Jimmy sits back and Dan’s eyes follow the movement, hoping that maybe Jimmy will do the same to him. Jimmy makes eye contact with Dan, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner at how intently Dan is staring. He moves slowly towards Dan’s chest again, slowly enough that Dan has more than enough time to tell him to stop. He makes a slow swipe up Dan’s chest and pauses once he’s in front of Dan’s mouth, letting Dan decide if he wants to make the next move.

Dan doesn’t think twice about closing the gap between them and meeting Jimmy’s lips. When Jimmy nudges his mouth to open, he does instantly, tasting the bitter substance but the taste of Jimmy’s mouth is enough to drown out any lingering unpleasantness. He moans once he’s swallowed and chases Jimmy’s mouth, not quite ready to detach their lips.

“I’m hungry.”

Dan pulls away from Jimmy’s mouth with a laugh, staring over at Phil with what is surely an enamored stare.

“You’re always hungry,” Jimmy tells him, poking him in the side.

“‘S not true,” Phil grumbles at him, getting off the bed and wiping his hand on one of their discarded shirts. “Sometimes I’m asleep.”

Everyone laughs, probably harder than they normally would, but given how hormone drunk they are, it’s no surprise that they all find it hilarious.

Dan untangles himself from where he and Jimmy are still intertwined and stands. He’s definitely a little sore but not so sore enough that he wouldn’t be willing to lay back down and do it all again if refractory periods weren’t a thing.

“Pizza?” Phil suggests, already moving towards the door wearing nothing but pants.

Jimmy rolls his eyes and yells some dumb joke in reply, and Dan’s grinning so hard that it makes his cheeks ache as he follows them downstairs. It’s that moment that he’s sure, more sure than he’s ever been of anything, that he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/184482572481/threes-company-part-3) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1122165069620453377)


End file.
